Horny Androids - A Nier: Automata Fanfiction
by terminallyJ
Summary: Some random fanfic I wrote because I was bored, based off of a comic I read I haven't actually played Nier so if I mess shit up then sorry bruh


_**Horny Androids**_

2B and 9S stood on top of an old, rusty radio tower, just having finished surveying the area for any possible threats. Neither of them saw anything of interest and their scans didn't come up with any results either. As the two of them stood, looking over the railings, 9S decided to try and break the silence.

"..It's a nice view, isn't it?" He said, smiling a little as he looked across the lonely but beautiful horizon.

"Irrelevant. Let's go." 2B replied, her monotone and stern tone getting rid of the younger android's smile.

"Okay." 9S said, sighing a little as he began to climb down the ladder, "I wish you'd learn to enjoy the scenery a little more…" 2B shook her head lightly as she followed him down the long, unsturdy ladder.

"There's no point in it. We have a mission to complete."

9S frowned slightly as he looked up, about to speak before his face went deep red, his eyes widening. He could easily see directly up 2B's short skirt, his vision filled with the sight of her wide hips and plump ass. He was so distracted that he stopped climbing, causing 2B to bump in to him and almost knock both of them off of the ladder. 9S yelped a little, clutching tightly onto the ladder's bars, as 2B said "Please be more careful, 9S." The young boy nodded, looking down and continuing to climb the ladder, silently biting his lip as they continued onward.

After a while of walking, the two androids decided to take a small break. 2B got on top of a large rock, looking ahead of them as 9S took a seat next to her. Looking up, he saw the fluttering blue wings of a butterfly moving closer to him and landing on his hand. He smiled, saying "2B, look!" He turned towards her, realising that yet again he could see up her skirt, looking at her white panties for a moment, before looking away again as the butterfly flew off. His cheeks began to redden, as he nervously asked "Umm, 2B.. I know it's a weird question, but.. W-What do you think about the clothes androids wear?"

"?" 2B looked at him, a hint of confusion on her face, "Are you unhappy with it?"

"N-No, it doesn't really matter to me.." 9S responded, looking away and quietly mumbling "D-Don't you.. Uhh.. Get embarrassed at all..?"

2B thought for a moment, before bluntly saying "I don't, emotions are prohibited. We've been here long enough, let's continue." She began to walk off of the rock, her eyes widening slightly as the high heel of her shoe got caught in a crack, causing her to lose her balance. Before she could stop herself from falling, she tumbled down on top of 9S. She fell ass-first right onto his face, and it took him a moment to notice exactly what was happening. "..!" He felt her soft, squishy flesh and the fabric of her panties pressed against his face, soon causing him to blush as he felt a warmth in his pants.

Quickly, 2B stood up, moving off of him "I apologise. I lost my footing." She explained, offering her hand to him. Still in a trance from what had just happened, 9S took her hand, standing up. His face was still deep red, his thoughts running wild. " _2B's butt was.. H-Her butt was..-!"_

He only had a few moments to collect himself before 2B started walking again. 9S stood still, blushing as his legs shook with nerve and arousal. There was a slight rustle in the bushes behind him, and suddenly, a Medium Biped machine appeared, swiftly moving towards the young boy.

"9S.." 2B said, unaware of what was happening behind her. She turned to face him, her eyes widening as she yelled "9S! Look out!"

The young boy was brought back to his senses, but was still confused and unaware to the robot about to attack him. 2B dived towards him, grabbing him and pushing him onto the ground, out of the way of the robot's swing. She landed on top of him, turning her head over her shoulder and yelling "Pod!" Her small drone, Pod-042, activated and flew towards the robot, activating its machine guns and opening fire on the robot, taking it down rather quickly.

Still laying on top of 9S, 2B looked down at him and said "9S! Pull yourself together!"

The whole time they'd been on the ground, 9S' eyes had been glued to the glorious pair of breasts right in front of his face, and he quickly looked up to face her and responded "I-I'm sorry, 2B..!" He blushed, the two of them getting up again and dusting themselves off.

A little later, the androids were still walking, making their way through a long alleyway. 9S was walking a small distance behind 2B, too nervous and shy to talk to her. She sighed a little, looking up at the pod flying beside her and saying "Pod, 9S has been acting unusual lately. It's affecting his duties.

The drone responded in its robotic voice, saying "Conjecture: His thoughts are in disarray as a result of becoming interested in sex."

"Huh..?" 2B said to herself, thinking. It did make sense, now that she thought about it. His face was always red, and his legs were usually shaking.

The pod continued with "Proposal: Examine the lower part of his abdomen."

As 9S caught up with her, she turned towards him. She grabbed him by the wrists, holding his arms above his head as she pushed him against the wall. "W-Wha?! 2B?" 9S wriggled a little in her grip, confused.

"Be still." 2B said, lifting up the bottom of his coat to examine his crotch. There was a clear bulge in his shorts, the young boy blushing deeply with embarrassment as she stared at it, "W-What are you doing, 2B?!"

"Proposal: Regular treatment" The pod said, as 2B nodded, thinking to herself for a moment and saying "I see.."

"P-Pod!" 9S yelled, trying to hide his red face. "2-2B.. I.."

2B interrupted him, saying "Your opinions are irrelevant in the face of the mission. Pod, restrain 9S."

"Understood." The drone said, moving above him and holding his wrists, keeping him firmly in place as 2B got down on her knees in front of him.

9S looked down, letting out a sharp gasp as she pulled his shorts down, along with his underwear. His erect cock sprung out, being around 5 inches in length. She wrapped her gloved hand around it, starting to jerk him off. "A-Ah~!" He moaned out, closing his eyes. " _2B's hand! I-It's touching my.."_ He thought to himself, his legs shivering as he squirmed with pleasure.

It only took a few more seconds for him to reach his climax, cum shooting out of his smooth, cute cock and on to 2B's hand and arm. She looked at the substance for a moment, before standing up. The pod let go of 9S as she began walking, flicking her hand to get rid of the cum on it. "Are all scanner androids like this?" She asked, not waiting for him to answer as she said "If you want to do it again, tell me."

A few days had passed, and 9S had already asked her to pleasure him again multiple times. 2B was jerking him off again, saying "..It's taking a long time today."

Pod-049 looked at them, saying "Suggestion: Amplify his arousal using your body."

"My body?" 2B asked, looking up at it.

"Affirmative."

She nodded, "Understood." She got up off of her knees, bringing 9S in close and pushing her body against his, still jerking him off. Her breasts were right against his face, causing him to blush deeply. "Is this good?" She asked.

9S didn't answer, biting his lip. The only thing he could think was " _H-Her face is so close..! A-And her breasts.."_

"9S.. Is it going to come out?" She asked, increasing the pace slightly.

9S blushed, looking down at her amazing body. He was unable to resist as he slowly moved his hand behind her. Nervously, he placed his hand on her soft, plump ass.

" _I touched it! I touched it! I-It'ssosoftit'ssosoftIt'ssosoft!"_

"Don't get carried away." 2B said bluntly, squeezing his cock a little and causing him to gasp.

"I-I'm sorry, 2B..!" He said, moaning out as his cock began to shoot cum out of the tip. His cumshot went quite far, getting on to the pavement in front of him. He panted heavily, looking at her.

"Come on, let's continue." She said, pulling his shorts back up and starting to walk.

Later that day, they continued their journey, interrupted by the pod saying "Report: I am sensing arousal in 9S."

2B let out a soft sigh, and without saying anything, she got in to her regular position, getting his cock out and starting to stroke it. "This makes twice today, 9S.. Is this not good enough?"

"Conjecture: 9S wishes to have sexual intercourse with you." The pod stated blankly, causing 9S to blush and turn towards it

"Y-You idiot! That's not true!" He retorted.

2B looked up at him, still sitting on her knees as she said "Androids can't give birth to children. Intercouse is a meaningless act.." She stood up slowly, saying "..Even so, you still wish to do it?"

9S was incredibly embarrassed, stammering "N-No! That's not what-" He was cut off by 2B pushing him against the wall, placing her hand on it and leaning towards him, saying "Speak plainly."

He hesitated for a few seconds, looking down, before blurting out "I-I do!" He looked back up at her, saying "I-I want to have sex with you, 2B!"

2B turned away from him, taking a few steps forward. "I see.."

"U-Umm, 2B..?" 9S said, not knowing how she would react to it. His eyes widened as he saw her lifting her skirt, giving him a full view of her ass. "..Let's get this over with."

9S stared in amazement, his mouth hanging open slightly as he moved closer to her. "I-Is this really okay, 2B? G-Going all the way?"

"Yes." She responded simply, waiting for him to continue.

9S moved up against her, feeling his cock sliding in to something warm and soft. He moaned softly, the arousal instantly hitting his mind like a train. " _2B! 2B! 2B!"_ He thought, starting to thrust quickly against her. " _W-Wow.. So this is what her pussy feels like.."_ His cock started leaking precum already, as 2B said "..9S"

9S didn't hear her, too absorbed in his own thoughts " _It's so soft.. I feel like I'm melting.."_

"9S!" 2B repeated, loud enough to snap him back to reality.

"S-Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked, nervously looking down at her.

"..No." 2B responded, "It's not in.."

9S blushed deeply, looking down. His cock was inbetween her asscheeks, precum covering it. It felt so good that he hadn't realised that he hadn't even managed to get it inside of her yet.

"It's right here.." 2B said, taking his cock and gently guiding it to her pussy, sliding it in.

He pushed his cock deeper in to her, getting it all the way in as he panted with pleasure. " _W-What is this..? What is this feeling? I-It's completely different..!"_

2B couldn't help but blush a little, a small moan escaping from her lips. She bent over slightly, leaning on the pod floating in front of her. 9S picked up the pace, thrusting much, much faster now.

" _He's thrusting his hips with all his might.. He's like an animal."_ 2B thought, as he continued to fuck her.

"Report: 2B is becoming sexually aroused." The pod said, causing 2B to blush and say "Shut up..!"

After a few more seconds, he shoved his cock deep in to her, filling her womb with his hot, thick cum. "A-Ahh..~" He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, he'd recovered, looking at her. She was sitting on the pod with one leg crossed over the over, staring at him. "2-2B.. One more time.." He said shyly, biting his lip.

"Huh? But you shot it all out.." She said, raising her eyebrow slightly. However, she agreed, saying "Alright, fine.."

He eagerly pushed himself in to her again, as 2B wrapped her arms lightly around him and pulled him closer, her breasts pressing against his face. 9S started thrusting, letting out muffled moans as he started to quickly increase his speed again, unable to control his movements.

He kept thrusting, his pelvis slapping against hers every time he did so. 2B kept mostly quiet, but occasionally let out a soft moan, saying "Come on already.."

The young boy felt his cock twitch and pulsate inside of her pussy, feeling like he was about to burst any second. "F-Fwaah..~!" He moaned out loudly, his legs trembling as he came once again, filling her up even more.

"Is it all out..?" 2B asked, looking down at him.

"Y-Yes… I think so.." 9S replied inbetween breaths, slowly pulling out of her.

"Then we shouldn't have to do this for a while."

Later on that day, 2B and 9S had moved to a small shelter to get some rest, and in the middle of the night, 2B slowly woke up, feeling something on top of her.

She was about to attack, but she soon calmed herself when she heard 9S' moans, letting out a sigh. Her skirt had been lifted and her panties were down to her knees, as 9S impatiently pushed his cock into her.

"9S.. Really?" She said as the boy moaned, "I said yesterday that we shouldn't have to do this for a while.." He was completely naked, except for the blindfold that they always wore, of course.

"I-I'm sorry, 2B.. I just haven't been able to think of anything but you since then.." 9S responded, starting to thrust with his usual speed and haste.

2B hesitated for a moment, before moving so that she was laying on her back, facing him. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper in to her as he thrusted.

Even after 9S came, he continued to thrust without stopping, noticing that 2B had started to moan a little as well. Eventually, both of their moans got louder, until 2B arched her back, letting out a loud gasp "..~!"

9S slowed down a little as he said "2B.. D-Did you just cum..?"

2B was blushing, panting heavily as she looked at him and said "Does it matter? Just.. Keep going."

9S nodded shyly, thrusting hard and fast as he put his hands on her thighs. She gripped the bedsheets lightly as he came inside of her a second time, collapsing on top of her with exhaustion. The two of them fell asleep while holding each other.

The next morning, 2B woke up, feeling different. She felt.. Aroused? She felt like she needed cock. Gently, she shook 9S' shoulder to wake him up, whispering "9S.. Fuck me."

He blushed a little, still half asleep. Despite being unable to think due to sleepiness, he was also much hornier than usual, pushing his cock inside of her. As he started to thrust, the pod spoke up, floating towards them "Conjecture: Malfunction detected. Proposal: Report to the Bunker and undergo maintenance."

2B ignored this, as the young boy continued to fuck her..

Hours had passed, and the two of them were still fucking. The two of them were like animals in heat, 9S smashing her pussy in every corner of the room. On the bed, on the desk, on the floor, against the wall, everywhere. Their arousal seemed endless, both of their moans drowning out the sound of the pod, who constantly repeated the phrase "Proposal: Report to the bunker to undergo maintenance."

Even when they had a break, it was only because 9S was completely exhausted. 2B was reluctant to stop, saying "9S.. Hurry.."

He looked at her, biting his lip a little. " _W-Wow.. I never would've expected E-Drugs to have an effect like this.."_

A few minutes later, he was finally ready to go again, pushing his cock in to her pussy. 2B let out a loud gasp, arching her back "..~!"

"2-2B, are you okay?" 9S asked, worried. 2B didn't answer, her moans getting louder and louder. Her tongue hung from her mouth a little and drool dripped down her chin as her tits bounced with every thrust. She pushed him onto his back and got on top of him, bouncing on his cock at a swift pace "N-Ngh~!" 9S couldn't handle the immense pleasure, cumming inside her for the 7th time today.. Or was it the 9th? He couldn't even remember anymore.

2B fell backwards, her back arched and her legs trembling as her juices squirted out of her pussy "A-Ah~! Ngh~!"

9S stared at her, blushing " _I-I pulled out.. But she's still cumming?"_

"Hah.. Haahh..~ It's fine.. K-Keep going..~" She said, blushing deeply.

9S was amazed, not knowing how the two of them had been going for this long. No matter how much he came, he just couldn't stop, pushing his cock inside her yet again.

" _M-My cum and 2B are wrapping around me.. It feels like I'm gonna melt..~"_ He put his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs open wide as he fucked her harder, his cum overflowing out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets as she moaned.

"2-2B.. 2B, I'm gonna..!" He spurted inside of her again, still fucking her relentlessly. The two of them were panting, moaning messes, covered in cum and sweat.

His thrusts slowed, and he was clearly reaching his limit. 2B, however, wasn't done, moving position yet again so that she was sitting on his cock in reverse cowgirl position. She bounced, not stopping at all. Her tongue was out as she moaned louder, 9S squirming beneath her. "I-I can't go on..! I'm at my breaking point..! A-Ah..~!" The young boy said, feeling his cock twitching violently inbetween her soaking wet pussy walls. "I-I'm cumming, 2B~!" He spurted inside of her again, finally filling her womb and pussy completely. Every time he thrusted it forced some more of his cum to flow out of her pussy, making 2B shiver with pleasure.

They were interrupted yet again by the pod "Conjecture: Critical error. Proposal: Report to the Bunker immediately for emergency maintenance."

2B moved onto her back, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. The female android was so far gone with arousal that she actually growled at him when he hesitated to shove his cock into her yet again, her primal instincts showing as she dug her nails into his back.

Everything that happened after that was just a blur. The androids had completely forgotten about their mission, only knowing pleasure. Only knowing sex. They continued to fuck and fuck like animals for god knows how long, completely ignoring everything else. At one point the pod had ran out of power and shut down, which said a lot, considering how advanced and durable the technology was.

The androids didn't actually need sleep, and they didn't need to eat, drink or use the bathroom either. They had no breaks, and 9S continued to fill her with cum over and over, neither one of them wanting to stop. They were both exhausted beyond belief, but the pleasure was just so amazing, they wanted to feel it forever.

Had they been going for days? Weeks? Months? They didn't know anymore, they only wanted to fuck. Forever, or at least until they eventually ran out of power..


End file.
